What Starts It All, Ends It All
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Hannah wrapped a diligent arm around Dexter's shoulders, smiling oh-so-smugly. "What brings you here Lieutenant? Come to… retrieve me?" One-shot. Hannah/Dexter. High T. Review. First Dexter story.


What Starts It All, Ends It All

Summary: Hannah wrapped a diligent arm around Dexter's shoulders, smiling oh-so-smugly.

"What brings you here Lieutenant? Come to… **retrieve** me?"

Rating: High T

Pairing: Hannah/Dexter

AN: First Dexter Story, hope it's at least somewhat decent. I was writing it late, right after the new episode. I loved that episode and found it so sad when Hannah placed that Orchid on his doorstep. I hope to god they have Hannah in season 8, she can bring a little romance to Dex's life, they need each other!

Anyways, read and review PLEASE, I need to know whether I'm good at capturing the characters in order to write continual stories until next season.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

LaGuerta's death had shook Deb madly, this blank look in her eyes was present the entire time Dexter and her were at Angel's party, his bash to celebrate the New Year and his retirement. Little did the man know that none other then the Lieutenant he knew so well murdered his ex.

Dexter headed home, leaving Deb to search for an ounce of normality, otherwise known as an intense amount of liquor. Dexter couldn't drown himself so easily and forget about his miraculous number of problems.

His heard ached for Hannah, her body firmly planted in his mind, a constant 'what if?' to add to the list. He still loved her undoubtedly; he would no matter what she did, but them…together?

It was like matches and gasoline; it led to an explosion, and not always the good kind, the good kind consisting of mind-blowing sex and enough passion and heat to rule the planet.

The bad kind, all the while, lead to death.

'I have to clear my head, I have priorities, like stabilizing Deb, in the state she's in, she'll be recommended to rehab within days. She isn't taking it well, even if we both despised LaGuerta, the LaGuerta was trying to nail both of us.'

Dexter drove home in relative silence, he had told Jamie to take Harrison and her to a hotel, he had explained he had wanted some time alone after all of this, to clear his head.

'Open ended, but not in a way that would cause suspicion. Sometimes I'm thankful for her understanding.'

Opening the door his car, he got out, wiping the swat off his brow. His pulse was thumping suddenly and an anxious feeling over took him. What was this?

Dexter quickly shook it off, locking up his car, before striding quickly to reach his door, when he stopped in his tracks, peering at the vinyl shadow, lingering outside his door. He stared at it, perplexed.

Who would of left a-?

His eyes widened in revelation and his heart quickened. He recognized the flower, he could recognize it anywhere.

The Orchid.

But this meant Hannah was out, and that was hardly possible, right?

He reached for the knob, twisting it to open.

Unless-

"Hello Dexter," Came a sultry voice that allured him to no end. His mouth was dry as he stepped in.

There, sat Hannah McKay, the girl he had called his own for such a shirt period of time, right on his countertop.

"Hannah," He croaked in absolute awe. "What are you-"?

"-Doing here?" She finished for him with a raise of her brow, finishing his sentence like they were a cutesy-pie high school couple. She crossed a leg, eyeing him endearingly. "Staying at the nursery wasn't an option, so why not head to your ex's place, huh? So warm and **welcoming**."

"How long have you been here?" He asked, unaffected.

'And how long have you been searching my things?' He added in his head ruefully.

Hannah popped to her feet abruptly, folding her arms and stalking closer.

"Not long enough to find anything against you." She said, not missing a beat as she plucked the Orchid from his grasp. "Might as well put this in some water, wouldn't want it to **die**." His eyes dilated the slightest.

'Being Hannah-deprived had done me no good, all I can think about is pinning her against the table and re-accounting bittersweet memories.'

Dexter flipped the light switch, fluorescent light beating suddenly. Hannah turned on the sink, filling the pot full of a few splashes of water, while Dexter sat.

"Why not go to a motel?" He questioned.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "So what? My face can be plastered wall to wall throughout the town and the police decide to burst in my room when I have a chance to get some decent shuteye with out a Robber breathing down my next, whining about not getting her Marijuana?"

His question's relevancy vanished.

"Besides," She turned, her back pressing against the counter, tilting her head and gazing at him. "A motel lacks you."

He picked absently at Harrison's half-eaten plate of nuts, eyeing her warily. "That nip to my lip said otherwise, didn't strike me as a booty call."

Her easy composure faltered and she took a step forward, sliding the insides of her palms against the smooth granite. "It wasn't a defined booty call at that point."

"Then what was it?" Hannah leant forward, nose-to-nose with Dexter, her hot breath rolling off in ways of exasperating teasing.

"Au Revoir." She smirked, before leaning back, waves of disappointment plaguing him.

She hadn't struck him as the type to play games. His senses must have been madly wrong. He swallowed the lump in his throat, that wasn't a build up of peanuts either.

"How'd you escape?" He asked, in attempt to change the subject.

Hannah shrugged, "A mild seizure inducing drug sent me to the hospital, it was all smooth sailing after that." His eyes bulged.

"Seizure?" Dexter choked. Couldn't she of come up with something a bit less dangerous?

"It was last minute," Hannah deadpanned. "Arlene had access to what ever she did."

Dexter straightened. "Arlene, your roommate. How did you get her to help you?"

Hannah had never spoken too in-depth about the Counselor incident, surprisingly.

"I killed that counselor for her, it's time she paid up with at least a small favor."

"A seizure inducing drug is considered small?"

"I wasn't asking her to kill anyone," She countered. Dexter nodded.

"Fair enough." Hannah trailed her fingers along the counter, walking around slowly and sensually until she stood next to him, leaning her hip into the counter. He swiveled around, her body shifting so that she was in front of him now.

"My lip still hurts." He said, staring up at her. Hannah leant over him, lips hovering, eyes glazed.

"Good." She spoke shortly, before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, his stomach bubbling up in that funny, but good way. Her fingers fisted in his hair in a vice like grip, his hands grabbing at her hips. Her taste mingled on his tongue, making itself at home once more.

"Dexter," She growled out as he stood up, his arms circling her body as he pressed her into him, the kiss heightening to a level of wild erotica.

His fingers roamed, circling her silk strips of skin, pushing past the thin layer of fabric stopping him.

Dexter stumbled, maneuvering them to his bedroom, shoving her back against the wall with a hearty buck of his hips, his blood coursing and burning in his veins.

A strangled moan escaped Hannah's lips, sounding angelic to his ears, but only demon to his soul. He forced his tongue into her mouth, his teeth grazing against the soft flesh of her bottom lip, before gripping and clamping down.

Hannah shuddered, feeling the gush of red against her lips, pain mixing in with her pleasure as Dexter pulled back, admiring his handiwork.

The blonde stared at him through half-lidded eyes, dark crimson splattered against her bottom lip, her body obviously lust driven. She ran a tentative tongue against the metallic pool of red, smearing it like paint on a canvas against her lip.

Dexter decided he liked it on her and the rest was history.

[OoOoOoO]

Dexter lay awake in his bed, his eyes wide open. He didn't feel sleepy, yet he felt an odd sense of satisfaction and safety lying need to her like he was, despite the fact that she attempted murdering Deb.

Hannah was perfectly fine nestled in his arms, her head on his chest snugly. His eyes circled down to land on her lovingly.

It was terribly hard to forget her, how could he forget the pleasant feeling that arose from being with her, the complete feeling he had whenever she was in his arms, whenever her lips were on his.

There was a sense of wrong that followed, mostly given to him by Deb, he had received a blessing from everyone but Deb.

He sighed.

'How can being with her feel so right, but so wrong? It's sweet and sour, it's…different. If this is true love, I'm not as blind to it as I thought.'

Dexter's eyes fluttered and sleep over took him, his head lulling to the side, his nose brushing her silken locks, as he was driven into a peaceful slumber. One that was not full of Hannah's death presumably.

[OoOoOoO]

After their long night, Dexter awoke, his eyes prying open, sunlight peeking in from the blinds and raying over Hannah, making her look absolutely beautiful and angelic.

He shook his head from the thoughts and got up slowly, the springs squeaking slightly as he reached over for a pair of pants, tugging them on over his hips and standing.

His stomach grumbled rather viciously and he heard Hannah shift in the bed, turning to him with an exhausted sigh, her eyes peeking open to reveal a vibrant green, piercing him.

"Morning," He said with a small, careful smile. She ran a tongue over the sore on her lip, courtesy of Dexter. She laid her head back on the pillow.

"Morning." She answered softly. Dexter had known from experience Hannah was usually gentler in the morning, it was odd, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it exactly.

He reached over, resting a hand over hers, "I'm going to go g-"

He was cut off unexpectantly as he heard the rapping of knuckles on his door. He exchanged a glance with Hannah, before standing up and striding to the door, peeking through the eyehole and seeing Deb.

His pulse quickened.

'Shit. She couldn't have better timing.'

Leaning back, he opened the door, revealing a rather seething, dark-circled Deb. He frowned as Deb bursts in through his door, knocking him back a little. She was a bit abrupt as soon as he reached to open it.

Before he could ask, she blurted, "Hannah McKay is fucking free!" She paced irritably, hands clenching in tight balls at her sides. "She pulled some medical bullshit and I'm up to my eyes in work! I can't even go to the work, not with seeing LaGuerta's office…so, empty." She shuddered, rambling. "And now I got that blonde bitch on top of it and I just-" She stopped, staring at the Orchid on his countertop, looking at him in disbelief.

"Why do you have a fucking flower?" Deb heard the pad of feet and Dexter glanced over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh fuck no!" She groaned, glaring heavily at Dexter.

Hannah strolled out easily, adorning Dexter's shirt that hardly covered her creamy thighs, which Dexter's eyes were drawn to almost immediately. She had that I-just-had-sex-last-night-look and Dexter found it incredibly alluring.

Hannah wrapped a diligent arm around Dexter's shoulders, smiling oh-so-smugly.

"What brings you here Lieutenant? Come to… **retrieve** me?"

[OoOoOoO]

AN: So, how was it? I thought it was pretty decent for my first Dexter story. PLEASE leave a review! I really want to know.

OH, and kudos to Imagination-Parade, you write great Dexter stories


End file.
